


A Gift And A Curse

by shinysuicune



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Sexual Content, Size Difference, beware cringey comedy folks, chrollo is annoyed, hisoka is thicc and you can all pry that from my cold dead hands, hisoka is very clingy, phinks is referenced but not enough to get a tag sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 00:42:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14801076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinysuicune/pseuds/shinysuicune
Summary: Hisoka secretly likes being bigger than Chrollo. Chrollo secretly likes that there is a lot of Hisoka for him to love.





	A Gift And A Curse

**Author's Note:**

> why is hisoka so slim thicc in the manga ? why is his ass so big ?? why did the anime make his butt a flat square ??? Mad House, you cowards !!! lmaooo im so tired yall !! i hope you guys enjoy this short little fic, if you do please let me know <3  
> part of this is just a crack fic

Hisoka enjoys being taller than Chrollo, even if it is only by a few inches. Sometimes, he will purposefully wear his high heels around him just so he can be even taller. Being able to look down at him, especially if he can manage to get him on his knees, is absolutely wonderful to him in every way. In fact, it’s one of his favorite things. 

Chrollo has a much smaller build as well, making it easier to manhandle him whenever and wherever Hisoka wants to. Sometimes he likes to pick Chrollo off the ground and just hold onto him before he demands him to stop. Hisoka likes to wrap around Chrollo any way he can, and is constantly trying to smother him with his whole body. He finds it especially cute when Chrollo acts annoyed when he pins himself on top of him.

Hisoka knows he is stronger, physically, and if they ever fought without the use of nen he would win, but that doesn’t mean Chrollo isn’t strong on his own. While he may be physically smaller, he is still much more muscular than most men Hisoka has fought, and his moves are insanely quick, calculated, and skillful. Plus, his body is sculpted in such a beautifully masculine way; it drives Hisoka crazy just thinking about it. Chrollo has truly cursed him with desire!

Chrollo carries with him an air of arrogance and dominance that can’t be ignored, and whenever he chooses to go shirtless, which is often, Hisoka has never been more sexually frustrated in his life! Not to mention, the size of his...well, let’s just say Hisoka has found over the years that Chrollo’s size, in all places, compliments him very well. 

——

Chrollo would rather die than admit how much he loves Hisoka’s body. It makes him almost angry that the magician is so wonderfully built. Not because he’s jealous, but because he likes to indulge in it a little too much. 

He thought the fact that Hisoka loved to smother him so much would be annoying after awhile, until he learned that he could touch him back. He never really paid much attention to Hisoka’s body at first, though. The day Phinks referred to Hisoka as “thicc”, Chrollo inwardly cringed. “Slim thicc” Phinks corrected, laughing. Chrollo had to calmly ask him to stop talking. 

Phinks was joking, of course, but afterwards Chrollo really couldn’t stop thinking about it, and even worse, he couldn’t stop _looking_. It was starting to get embarrassing. When Hisoka came to him a few weeks later, got naked in front of him for the first time, sat in his lap, and whispered “Danchou~” in his ear, Chrollo almost lost it. In fact, it’s a miracle he still manages to function at all, to this day. 

A thought occurred to Chrollo on more than one occasion that while Hisoka was bigger than him, if he ever had to face him in a physical fight, Chrollo could, probably, easily snap his tiny little waist in half and make a run for it. Not that he would ever want to. 

When Hisoka wraps his strong arms around his neck, or places his thick thighs around his waist, or presses his broad chest against his back, or sits his fat ass right on his crotch, Chrollo really can’t decide if it’s more irritating, comforting, or incredibly indecent. But he hates that he likes it either way. 

Hisoka being so strong is both a gift and a curse. Chrollo finds out one night during an unfortunate ending to an otherwise fantastic round of sex, that if he hits a particular spot, Hisoka will involuntary squeeze his thighs together, crushing and bruising Chrollo’s sides. He thinks if he didn’t have his own strong muscle, or his nen, protecting him he might actually have damaged some organs. Chrollo breathes a sigh of relief when Hisoka looses up. Hisoka just laughs at him like it’s the funniest thing in the world. 

Chrollo supposes that he should just be more thankful that there is a lot more of Hisoka for him to love.

**Author's Note:**

> I thought of Phinks calling Hisoka thicc while I was at work and I honestly couldn't stop laughing lmao  
> also Hisoka totally owns one of those shirts that say "don't be afraid to get on top, if he dies, he dies".  
> ALSO AGAIN I spent hours trying to name this fic and Im losing my shit rn cause I almost just gave up and named it "absolute unit" dkakfnclwkdocwehfcp


End file.
